Drake
Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp is the 55th episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on August 3, 2007. This is the official finale of the series. Plot In this sequel to Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, our story starts at The Premiere Movie Theater, where Josh accidentally ate Crazy Steve's enchilada. Leah tells Josh who the enchilada belonged to, causing half-eaten enchilada to fall out of Josh's mouth. Leah leaves when Steve goes toward Josh's direction. Crazy Steve finds out what Josh did, but instead of flipping out, he tells Josh that his psychologist worked out a plan for him where he's only allowed to get angry four times a day and now was not the time. Josh tells Leah about how Drake will perform a song there in front of Alan Krim, the vice president of Spin City Records. Crazy Steve's watch beeps, marking the time to get angry. Crazy Steve grabs an old man's cane and starts chasing Josh around the theater with the cane. That night, Helen, who was getting married to Buzz Baxter, lets her grandmother, Lula stay at the loft because of how many people were at her condo. Mindy arrives and fixes the corn dog rotisserie that Josh was unable to fix, impressing Helen. Josh introduces Alan to Drake and he performs his song, "Makes Me Happy" in front of Alan. Alan offers Drake a record deal. Then, Crazy Steve's watch beeps again and he starts chasing Josh around the theater again. Later, Drake sees Megan eating sushi on his guitar to upset him. Then, Lula arrives. She goes to the bathroom right away. Then, Walter and Audrey tell Megan that Lula will be sleeping in her room and she'll be sleeping in Drake and Josh's room. Lula ends up breaking their toilet. At Spin City Records, Drake and Josh get introduced to Nick Mateo, the president of Spin City Records. Alan tells Drake and Josh that Daka Shoes wants to air Drake's song during their commercial for their new Daka Air Puffs. When Drake and Josh find out that the commercial would premiere during the Super Bowl, they slowly pass out. Alan has Drake warm up in the audio booth while Alan tells Josh to sign what he calls a standard contract. Drake's new assistant, Frank sets down some prawns (really big shrimp) next to Josh. Josh gets mesmerized by them and doesn't look where he signs on the contract afterwards. When Drake and Josh get home, they find their room covered in Megan's stuff. She had moved them in there and had only left them a small space in the corner. Drake and Josh go to tell Walter and Audrey, but Megan threatens to tell Walter and Audrey that they were the ones who spray painted the Hendersons' gazebo, even though it wasn't them. Drake and Josh, knowing that they would believe Megan, silently sit on their small air bed. Later, Helen chooses Mindy as the new assistant manager. Mindy tells Josh that she got the job to earn some extra money, but Josh believes that she got the job because she wanted to beat him at everything and he also doesn't buy the excuse that Mindy gave about wanting to earn money because her dad's the number one distributor of salmon the west coast and she's "just swimming in salmon money." He goes to take a break, but Mindy tells him that he can take a break in twenty minutes, but to go clean the women's restroom now. Josh goes but before he does, he yells out, "NOBODY BUYS SALMON ANYMORE!" at Spin City Records, when Alan plays the song for Drake and Josh, they find out that they had auto tuned it and made it horrible. They say that they have a signed contract from Drake's manager, Josh. They leave so that Drake and Josh can deal with this on their own. Drake falsely scapegoat Josh for signing the contract without reading it and fires him. Josh silently leaves and Drake sits down in disappointment. The next morning, Drake wakes up in the morning at 6:00 to find that he was holding Josh's foot. He yells, waking up Josh and Megan. Drake was still mad at Josh for falsely ruining his career, while Josh was furious with Drake for selfishly firing him. He also complains that he made a mistake. Drake says that Josh was a mistake. Megan, who only wanted to go back to sleep, tells them that they're both mistakes. Lula comes in, having "fixed" the toilet. Josh was ordered by Mindy to scrape off the chewed gum off the table bottoms, angering Josh. After Helen compliments Mindy, Josh starts gagging. At home, Josh finds out that Drake was planning pull prank on Alan by put fruit flies in Alan's car so that they can lay eggs and bother him for the rest of his life. Drake and Josh go to their room he told Josh that Alan inadvertently ruined his Makes Me Happy Song, where Megan was working on a bake sale with her friends and one of them, Molly, had a crush on Josh. Everyone is grossed out by this. Josh goes to Spin City Records to try and convince a sound mixer to use Drake's original song. The sound mixer says that the lady from Daka Shoes was coming to pick up the CD. He goes to take a phone call privately. Josh angrily looks at the prawns and he takes of the prawns, takes a bite, spits it out, and yells, "Tell your friends!" The woman from Daka shoes arrives and asks for the CD. Josh gets an idea. He switches the CD with the auto tuned version with the original version. He gives it to the Daka shoes woman, who doesn't notice. The next morning during the Super Bowl, Drake plans to climb on the roof because Josh wasn't there. Josh yanks him away from the window, pins him down, and forces him to watch the commercial. Sure enough, Drake's original version plays. Drake is extremely happy about this and Josh tells him what he did. However, Josh then gets a call from Alan and he says that it was illegal and the record deal was going to sue them for $5,000,000 and if they didn't pay the fine, they would go to federal prison for two years. The next day, Drake and Josh enter the Premiere. Drake gets a call and takes it alone. While Helen is showing Josh her wedding dress, Mindy runs out of the theater hall. She says that Crazy Steve went berserk. Josh and Helen tell her that this was because it was Monday and Monday is his bad day. Crazy Steve runs out of the hall holding bras attached to shoes screaming, "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO, THE COW SAYS MOO!" Helen goes to call a swat team, but Josh makes them stay back. He goes toward Crazy Steve, and starts singing "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" to Crazy Steve, which calms him down. Josh has him go to the break room and drink a carton of milk. Helen goes to make sure Crazy Steve drinks the milk. Mindy then reveals to Josh that she didn't get the assistant manager job to beat Josh, or get extra money. She got the job because she wanted to spend time with him. She says she wanted to get back together with Josh 45 minutes after they broke up. Drake comes back, saying that that was Spin City Records and they wanted to talk to Drake and Josh. They hear a yell and run for it. Helen runs out of the hall, saying that she needed more milk. She turns back in, singing "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain." At Spin City Records, Nick reveals to Drake and Josh that they're actually not in trouble. Nick begin his example to Drake and Josh about Drake's song on CD, Ever since the commercial aired, they've gotten over 30,000 emails and phone calls asking to buy the song. When they made it available on their Spin City's website, it got so many downloads that it crashed their whole server. He ends his statement with "Drake Parker, I think you have got yourself a number one hit." Drake and Josh ask to be excused. Through the window, you see them prancing around, cheering and throwing flowers. They calmly come back in. Alan objects to this, Nick found out about Alan Krimm had done he was trying to wreck the song and made Josh was responsible for ruined Drake's song and singing career. Nick then dismissed Alan for ruining Drake's song and tricking Josh into thinks that he did actually ruined Drake's career on purpose, and Alan angrily storms out of the room. Drake gets a multi-million dollar record deal with apologize to Josh for wrongly accused of not reading contact, and Josh promises to read the contract after he made commented on Alan who is absolutely furious. Drake then told him about the revenge that he pulls on Alan with the fruit flies that he puts in Alan's car and surely will lay eggs and will bother Alan for the rest of his life. At the wedding, Eric makes Craig plug in the 5K, because Eric thought that there wasn't enough light. This ends up causing a fire. Everyone evacuates. Helen is furious with Craig, but Josh tells her that a wedding is about two people who love each other getting together surrounded by the people who love them. They end up finishing the wedding at the parking lot of the Premiere. Josh and Mindy start dating again. Then, Helen gives Josh the assistant manager vest, since Mindy had quit her job. Josh accepts the job, getting what he wanted ever since he first took the job. She then tosses Drake a guitar so that he could perform his number one song. Before he performs his song, he adds, "OK, this song is for Helen and Buzz and my manager, Josh Nichols." When Drake and Josh get home, they find that Megan put their room back together. Megan was moving back to her room, because Lula was going to Santa Barbara with Crazy Steve for the weekend. She also tells Drake and Josh that Nick sent three dozen prawns and she and her friends had eaten 35 of them and only left them one. Drake and Josh end up fighting over the last shrimp, paying tribute to a popular scene from episode 39 of The Amanda Show, featuring Drake Bell (actor who plays Drake Parker) and Josh Peck (actor who plays Josh Nichols) fighting over a piece of shrimp, thus ending the series. Quotes "COCK A DOODLE DOO, THE COW SAYS MOO! COCK A DOODLE DOO, THE COW SAYS MOO" (Crazy Steve) Trivia *This is the first (and only) two-part episode of the series (Drake & Josh Go Hollywood does not count because it was a movie). *This episode was written as the series finale, but was aired before Helicopter andHelicopterDance Contest for some reason. This is because Nickelodeon aired the episodes out of production order. Helicopter and Dance Contest were supposed to air before this episode, and this episode was supposed to be the series finale. *The opening sequence when Drake and Josh talk to the camera is extremely similar to the opening sequence of the first episode, Pilot. *When Josh asks Mindy if she wants to get back together again, Mindy says "Maybe, but I get to be the girlfriend." This is clearly a reference to Mindy's Back when Mindy asks Josh if they want to start going out together and Josh says that he would only start going out with her on one condition and he said, "I get to be the boyfriend." *Crazy Steve say "Cock-a-doodle-do, the cow says moo!!!". He later says that in the Sam & Cat ''special "SuperPsycho". *The Premiere theater parking lot was filmed at the same place they filmed the Ashpalt Cafe in the show, ''Victorious. *Daka shoes was mentioned and seen in this episode, which was also seen in another Dan Schneider TV show, iCarly. *This episode revealed that Monday is Crazy Steve's bad day. *Helen starts to get less annoyed at Josh and actually shows care for him in this episode, but later in Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh, she continues not to care about Josh. *At the end of this episode, a flashback clip of Dan Schneider's other show The Amanda Show is seen when Drake and Josh fight over the shrimp they found on the ground just like when they were fighting for the shrimp in this episode. This may prove Drake and Josh is in the same universe as The Amanda Show, or that fight scene may have served as the inspiration for Drake & Josh. *Really Big Shrimp was supposed to be the last episode of Drake and Josh but Nickelodeon aired the final episodes out of order, causing continuity problems in the episodes that aired after this. (such as Josh not wearing the gold vest in those episodes, and Josh and Mindy still being broken up.) *One of the movie titles listed at the outside of the Premiere Theatre was "Now She's Carly", which possibly is a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's role as Carly in iCarly following Drake & Josh. *There is another reference in one of the Premiere movie titles. There's a movie called, "Lil Lisa 22," a reference to Dan Schneider's wife, Lisa Lillien and the fact that her favorite number is 22. *Also, two of the movie titles are "Thank You Molaro" and "Four Great Seasons", which is a thank you to writer Steve Molaro, who worked on the show. *Another movie title on The Premiere says "Robin and Joe", a reference to two people who worked on the show, Robin Weiner and Joe Catania. *Before Really Big Shrimp had aired, Drake's song "Makes Me Happy" was originally heard on another Dan Schneider show, Zoey 101 in the episode "Quinn's Alpaca". *The unicorn painting hiding Megan's surveillance system seen in Peruvian Puff Pepper was in Drake and Josh's room, meaning Lula could have full access to her equipment. **However, she had the extra wall in front of it to cover it up. **At the beginning of the episode, Josh mentions him and Drake meeting some guy in Los Angeles named Mitch Gordon which takes us back to Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. **Alan Krim was also mentioned in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. *There's actually a Nickelodeon game called Drake and Josh Really Big Shrimp, and Drake sings his song during the game and after the game ends Josh says "you did it" as the results show up and just like in this episode and during the game, they say many different other things like "Ah ha" and "man that was awesome". Goofs *When about to name the assistant manager of the Premiere, Helen said that it was someone with no criminal record and Josh was still hopeful, even though he was arrested in "The Gary Grill", and again (multiple times) in "Theater Thug". However, he may have forgotten about that or all those events could have been expunged. *Helen's wedding is a traditional Jewish wedding. The song that is playing while she is walking down the aisle in the theater, is the traditional song for a Christian wedding. It would not be played at a Jewish wedding. Although, considering we cannot be sure of Buzz's religion, they may have decided to have it be partially Jewish and partially Christian. *When Lula leaves to visit the bathroom, captions say "Whoo lord" but she never said that. *Spin City Records is in Los Angeles but at first it was mentioned that it's in New York in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. *Audrey and Walter says that Lula is not staying in the guest room and is instead staying in Megan's room which Megan doesn't like at all when she's forced staying in Drake and Josh's room, Audrey and Walter never even gave out a reason why Lula can't sleep in the guest room so it's unknown why she can't. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season Four